


Who Else?

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Illnesses, Loneliness, M/M, Sad, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Izaya falls ill, and tries to think of just one person who will come and help him. Shikizaya if you squint.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Who Else?

The meeting is going well. Izaya’s first meeting in the Awakusu HQ. He is the youngest there by a long way, never to be one of them, but they are pleased with his results. Everyone is always pleased with his results, however much he irritated them personally. If he were a normal person it would be like his first promotion. He is proud of himself. 

15 minutes from the end of the meeting, Izaya experiences something strange. A kind of tingling forms in the top of his head, that slowly makes it’s way down. It takes him a moment to identify it.

_ I’m going dizzy...?  _ He thinks in confusion. _But h_ _ ow? Why? _

Heat slowly continues to engulf him. He reaches for his water glass and finds it empty. 

_ Never mind,  _ he tells himself.  _ It will pass. I cannot faint in front of these people. I’ll become a laughing stock. I’ll make Shiki look bad for inviting me.  _

And so he continues to talk to himself, even as his vision slowly starts to black.

_ I’m not going to faint, I’m not even dizzy, this will pass, I’m not dizzy, I’m not dizzy- _

Next thing he knows hands are supporting him, holding him. He still cannot see. He hears voices, some concerned, some annoyed. Then someone gets an arm around his shoulders and under his legs, and he is carried away as if he weighed no more than a child. 

_ This is nice _ , he thinks bizarrely, snug and safe against the unknown man’s chest, probably one of Shiki’s henchmen. How good it felt to be touched, to be held. 

The blackness lifts at last, and he realises he is being carried down the corridor by none other than Akabayashi. 

“Wh - where are we going?” Izaya asks timidly.

“Just here,” Akabayashi says, taking Izaya into a small office with a sofa. He sets Izaya down on this carefully, and then he is pushing a plastic cup of water in his face. Izaya downs it greedily, then another, then another. He closes his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Akabayashi asks him.

He doesn’t answer.

Someone else comes in the room then. A cool hand appears on his forehead, and Izaya opens his eyes to find Shiki kneeling in front of him, his eyes sympathetic. Izaya stares back, trying to burn his look and his touch on to his memory forever.

“Are you not well?” Shiki asks gently.

“I - I was fine,” Izaya mumbles. “I was feeling fine.”

“Can you remember what happened?”

“I just went dizzy. I don't know why. It's never happened to me before.”

Shiki and Akabayashi exchange a glance the informant cannot read. Shiki takes his hand away. 

“I’ve called Shinra,” Shiki says now, getting to his feet. “Just in case. I have to go to another meeting, but Akabayashi will stay with you til he gets here.”

“Thank you. Sorry,” Izaya says, confused.

“Take care of yourself.” He gives Izaya’s shoulder a friendly squeeze, and leaves.

Izaya looks at Akabayashi uncertainly, Akabayashi who has told Izaya several times that he doesn’t like him, but the man only smiles at him.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Fine. I don’t understand it.”

“Are you diabetic?”

“No. I don’t have any medical conditions.”

“It was getting pretty boring in there,” the other man muses. “I was tempted to pull a faint myself.”

Izaya smiles weakly.

They sit in silence for a while. Akabayashi takes out a cigarette, then appears to think better of it and puts it away. Izaya reflects sadly on how happy, how smug he’d felt less than half an hour ago.

“I suppose I won’t be invited to one of these things again,” he muses.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Akabayashi says. “If we need something from you then we’ll ask you. You just might have to put up with a bit of teasing.”

Akabayashi’s phone buzzes.

“Ah.”

He gets up and returns with Shinra, and tactfully leaves them alone together.

Izaya smiles at his old friend gratefully, who is as brisk and businesslike as ever when he checks him over.

“I don’t understand, Shinra. I never faint.”

“Well, your blood sugar’s normal, your blood pressure’s not too low. Have you had enough to eat today?”

“No less than usual.”

“And to drink?”

“I had plenty of water in the meeting.”

“Have you been stressed or worried about anything?”

“No. Just before it happened I was actually thinking about how happy I was. I mean, what have I got to worry about?”

Shinra shrugs, apparently losing interest.

“Maybe the Awakusu poisoned me,” he jokes.

“Maybe,” Shinra says, without really listening. He has started to pack away the blood pressure sleeve. “Well, you’re fine anyway. Go home and have something to eat, and plenty of water.”

“Can you help me get home, Shinra?” he blurts.

“I have another appointment I’m already late for,” Shinra says apologetically.

“Ah, no worries. I’ll call my secretary.”

He says this, but it is Namie’s day off and he doubts very much that she will answer. 

“Don’t worry about the bill. Shiki took care of it,” Shinra says with a smile. “And don’t worry about yourself. It was just a normal faint.”

He leaves, and Izaya hears him and Akabayashi chatting on their way to the door. The executive returns soon after.

“Is someone coming to pick you up?”

“Sure,” Izaya blurts, hurt by what he read as impatience in the other man’s tone. “She’ll be here any minute. I’m really sorry about this.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He nods at a room across the hall, clearly bored of babysitting him. “I’ll be in there if you need anything, OK?”

“Sure.”

Left alone, Izaya calls Namie, but sure enough she doesn’t answer. He tries to think of who else. Celty would come if he paid her, but there is still a faint tingle in his head, and he does not want to risk getting on the bike. Who else? Kine. Kine often didn’t answer the phone for days at a time when he was on certain jobs, but he is worth a shot.

No answer.

He would really like to call Shiki, but he couldn’t risk pissing the other man off.

Who else? Masaomi or Mikado? No, he couldn’t trust them. Kadota? No, they barely talked these days, and it would be too embarrassing to let the other man see that he had literally no friends. His sisters? No, they were too young, they would be at school, and they probably wouldn’t come anyway. An ex girlfriend, one who still sort of liked him? No, that would be too cruel. Simon? No, they talked but they weren’t really friends. His old high school teacher, the one who had always encouraged him in his poetry?

Izaya almost laughs out loud.  _ This is ridiculous _ , he thinks. He will simply book a taxi. The driver couldn’t just dump him in the street if something happened. He books the taxi and waits. 

He gets a little depressed waiting for it. At one point laughter comes from behind the meeting room door, and he imagines it must be at him. How could he have fainted like a Victorian schoolgirl? And at nothing? He would never be invited here again. It was a shame. He had never wanted to be close to the Yakuza, but he had to admit that for a moment it felt nice to be part of something - a community, a brotherhood. Until he had messed up and lost it before he even really had it. He could almost laugh.

His taxi arrives. It could not park outside as the HQ was in a strict no parking zone, but Izaya sees on the app that it was only a few streets away. Izaya takes a final few sips of water and stands. He grips his phone like a talisman, on the off chance that Namie or Kine will call him back.

Outside, the sun bears down more strongly than he expected. He realises too late that he should have taken his jacket off. But he doesn’t want to waste time on it now.

He makes it down the steps and to a street corner when a wave of dizziness comes over him. He leans against a lampost to wait for it to pass. People passing him give him odd looks, but no-one stops to him. The HQ was not in a great part of town. They probably thought he was a drunk or a junkie. 

Steadying himself, Izaya manages to cross the street to the halfway point, where he stops to rest. He can see the taxi now, glittering mockingly in the sunlight. His phone buzzes in his hand. He looks at it hopefully, but it is only a message from the taxi.

_ I have arrived. _

_ Fuck you _ , Izaya sends back mentally. 

He clings to the pedestrian light as the tingle comes back, the heat spreading. Still no-one stops to help. He stares at the taxi through the haze, willing him not to give up and drive away. After a moment the heat starts to lift. He takes one uncertain step and then another. He remembers being in Akabayashi’s arms and pathetically wishes to be a little kid again, to have his Mum come and pick him up and love him. He grits his teeth.  _ Pathetic. Grow up. You’re almost there. You’ll go home and have a bath and forget this, you and Shiki will laugh about this in a few days. _

He takes another step, and then another. The last crossing. Sweat drips into his eyes. He’s at the edge of the curb, waiting for the lights to change when his knees buckle, his vision goes black, and he falls under the oncoming car. 


End file.
